demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa
'Alexa '''is the Demigod daughter of Bellona, the Roman Goddess of war. She is known to have the rank of Centurion and has been considered a fearful and powerful warrior. Unlike most women within the safety of the Legion, Alexa is very damanding and strategic in combat. She voices her opinion carefully and speaks with a hidden agenda almost like she is testing her enemies with words rather than combat. Biography ''Work in progress. . . Personality Alexa is known to be serious and determined when it comes to tasks, warfare and battles. She is extremely cautious in battles and giving orders often stating and restating her plans. She would be very cautious enough to list out plossible outcomes and give back up plans for each and every outcome. Her mind is a stealed trap and is very cunning. The irony with Alexa would be that she would be a great child of the wisdom goddess, although it would be against her nature, being a virgin Goddess, Minerva wouldn't have children. Aside from being seriously cautious, Alexa can be caretaking and kind. She has displayed her compassionate side a number of times with Markus often trying not to harm him and stating that she didn't want to hurt him. It is prodominent that she also is incapable of showing genuine feelings in a normal manner. Where others would claim that they love another and shower them with affection and attention, she often displays interest by offering vauge advice and often turning up when the other doesn't feel like speaking. Alexa eventually does learn how to express interest and affection after her near-death experiance at the hands of a poison. She is later shown applying her understanding of love toward Markus who is more kinder as well. She even sheds her defenses and decideds to be a co-leader in their kindship. Her Fatal Flaw could be known as extreme pride or pride in her abilities. She also seems to have a favor toward the gods and seems to believe more in them. This could just be the fact that she is a warrior and must have something to believe in. It's unknown if she ever got over her fatal flaw or if it still lingers, but the fact that she put her pride aside and decided to become friends with Markus proves that she is improving if not over it at all. Appearance Alexa is a fully developed woman, that is considered the pinicale of feminity and beauty. She is known to be tall, lean and slender fit. Her body is bodacious and shows hints of provocitive and sensual attraction. She has long black hair that cascades down her back. At times she is said to have a french braid that curls on her right shoulder. Her eyes are crystal blue drops that show a hint of emotion and apathy circling across the horizon. Her attire is often considered to resemble that of the Amazonian warriors with a low cut top that crops at the breasts and is open at her belly button. Her bottom is a long elegant dress that cuts at her right tight. The same dress is tattered and beaten from all her constant battles. Relationships Love Interest Markus Williams At first meeting, Alexa treats Markus with flattery and respect, honoring his many titles as a warrior of Rome. This is later shreded as she belittles and berates him for being an active voice against the very Gods, even to the one god that seered him. It's assumed that she does this in order to get a rise out of him, and given their first encounter was during an active battle, she does wish to succeed where he fails. After her assumed loss, where in fact she did win as to "the one who wins the battle is the one who sees to the future war and succeeds there". She is later seen meeting him in the Gardens of Bacchus, where they have a quick conversation to calm his eger emotions over his infactuation over her. Their third interaction proves that although they spark interest in one another they are both leaders and wish to be viewed as such so they challenge each other to combat in a sight of showing respect. Feeling that Markus had crossed the line far too many times with her, she attacks him in spit of the fact that she wanted to teach him with words how to treat others with respect and kindness. This battle is one that shows that they are both into each other as the insults and praises are thrown. It is later interupted by Octavian who is eager to see who is actually worthy of the title best warrior of rome or simply put Maximus Romanus. Their relationship is never commited to actually pleasentruies until Alexa falls ill and Markus is to be tasked with a Quest to find Ambrosia, the Gods food. After he returns their relationship is considered to be more calm and they accept each other as a worthy adversary to have. Although Alexa still does comment on his dangerous and reckless attitude. Family Divinity Bellona Bellona is considered to be at times a calm and gracious goddess who at times takes her job lightly. Although her calm and gracious exterior proves differently, she can be chaotic, dangerous and disasterous. She causes chaos when it comes to wars and battle. Although her aspects can be differently, she does have different forms that advise a specific kind of war. The tactician. The one who makes tactical meathods and provides a way to solve every problem in front of them. The Warrior. The one who destroys and does everything possible to provide the solution in action and the last one is the Leader. The Leader is the one who takes charge of the battle and does everything in her power to drive it to the end phase. Bellona shows only two forms of interest and favoritism within her children and those are her blessing and the wisdom of every kind of war and battle known to both man and God. This proves that Alexa might very well be one of her favorite if not her favorite child. Alexa praises her mother and is shown to do things in her name as she did comment her mother in when she was driven to kill Markus in the act of respect. The House of Wolf The House The House of Wolf isn't a physical place rather than a unite of wolfs that are branched off of the wolf goddess's control. During a Roman Demigods claiming, if they aren't within the protection of the Legion or considered Legacies of the Legion's Heroes, they must find their way to the wolf goddess herself, Lupa. The House supplies protection and most of all discipline. A Demigod will learn the ways of a hunter. They will survive in the freeze cold of winter storms. They will adapt to the burning heat of the desert. Every type of climate that you could think of will be boiled into their very core. This supplies the natural skills of a leader to the point where the demigod's very personality is overwritten to be conformed into a new one. One of the Ancients. One of the Romans. Lupa doesn't train the weak. She trains those who learn to want power. She will easily abandon a wolf who has lost the right to fight. But on the contrary she can also decide to eat or kill those who show weakness. Her motto is as it stands: Conqure or Die. Lupa Lupa is considered the most maternal of the gods of Rome. She shows compassion and discipline all to well. Lupa is considered to radiate at a grotess size being one of the most tallest wolfs in the known world, although her size might be capable of alteration. She has a deep greyhound wolf coat that often shifts from Greyhound to a redish coat almost like that of the fox. Her eyes are silver with a mist-like color added in. She bares her sharp fangs and a neat cut set of claws. Lupa isn't one to speak and because she is an animal she drives her words off of telepathy which all demigods learn to some degree. Alexa and Lupa shared a down right simple relationship. Alexa was calm and driven to the idea that she wanted to find the Legion. At first their relationship wasn't easy as Alexa wasn't willing to listen to the wolf goddess but over time she learned that it was either listen or be eaten. Lupa nurtured and trained her to the point that Alexa wouldn't give up on training. The Demigod skipped sleeping to continue her sword practice and her hunting skills. When they finished training, Alexa had snapped six wolves's necks and nearly killed one. It was an astounding feat that would later be shadowed upon by Markus's act of killing the wolves. Lupa considers Alexa an acception to the term: Eat or Be Eaten or like Lupa likes to call it Conqure or Die. ''The two of them shared their final time together taking a brisk run before Alexa left to find the First Legion. The First Legion Fourth Cohort Alexa arrived at the Legion without papers and without recognition within the Legion. Although she didn't have are recommendations, she was capable of easily succedding within all the five tests of entry. With this she was given a special entry as a beararmed soldier rather than being a bearchested soldier. After a few days she rose to the rank of Officer and within the next week she rose to Centurion where she has stayed at for five years. Her combat prowess has been declared to be superior to all except the Praetor and Priestess of the First Legion. Alexa is highly respected within the Fourth even by the very same men that considered her to be weak on the count that she was a woman. Alexa seems very calm with her team of soldiers and is very highly viewed as a friend, ally and consul to her men. She is one of the few women within the legion and one of the even more fewest women that are shown to be respected and treated right. Alexa hates the way most Legionaires treat the women of the Legion especially those who hold up a bad name when it comes to the way they treat their bodies. Within the Fourth everyone seems to value her opinion even when not on call with her soldiers, they at times can come to her and ask her about tactical battle strategies. She even at times has announcements and calls for everyone to be silent sneding a wave of silence throughout the barracks. The Twelfth Legion During her travels, Alexa stumbled upon the last legion of Rome and the second best. Although she was given the chance to enter. She turned it down due to her craving to be one of the best. The Twelfth Legion is fairly smaller than the First and is considered to be a group of extrodinary demigods and legacies. The small city is a replica of Rome and houses many descendants of the gods. This Legion worships the gods a lot more prodominently than at the First and is considered to house many children of Mars and Vulcan. Which is to say that Mars is one of the gods that is a must have for the Legions. The Praetor is also a woman which impowered Alexa to dream of becoming a praetor. The position that Alexa could've had is undecided and unknown. It could be the same position that she had when she entered the First, meaning that she would've been in the same status as she is now ranking as a Centurion of the First Legion. The existance of the Twelfth Legion implies that there are twelve legions within the country and that Alexa could've entred any of the others. Although the two most powerful and popular are the First and Twelfth, being the best and the Greatest. Or in Latin ''Optimus Maximus. Powers & Abilities Being a Demigod, Alexa is a unique being that has some control over powers beyond the normal nature of man but also not quite the level of God. *'Latin Influence: '''Alexa is capable of speaking, understanding and reading Latin fluently. He is even capable of understanding Lupa, the she-wolf, who trains newly found Roman Demigods. Powers *'Blessing of Bellona: 'Alexa is enveloped by red light that gives her invulnerability similar to the curse of Achilles. She is capable of summoning it at will soon after she obtains it. The power makes her a bloodthirsty warrior that doesn't stop at nothing until the task is completed. She is very similar to Markus under it's affects as he becomes overcome with the desire to battle. *'Telumnkinesis: 'Alexa is capable using any and all weapons with expertise due to his heritage. She is often more happy with a Spatha, but can range any kind of weaponry. **'Archery: 'During her stay with the First Legion, Alexa was capable of learning and completely marstering an archer's bow. Her expert marksmenship also proves her level of accuracy when it comes to target shooting. *'Telepathy: 'Alexa like all Roman demigods and Legacies is capable of reading a small amount of a person's mind. Although this requires one being open with their mind and themselves in order to do this well. Even though this power is given to all demigods some are better at it then others so some show more of a dominance in this. Most demigods forget this ability after their training with Lupa. Alexa is considered to be very adapted at this ability capable of resoning with others and even considered to be one of very few that is suited with this power alone to be capable to rise as Praetor of the Legion. It's unknown what this might mean of others that possess the seat of Praetor. *'Vast Knowledge: '''Being a female demigod, Alexa is proned to use her intellect to suffice to what she doesn't have in muscular and extrodianry strength. Unlike most women within the safety of the legion, she has been blessed with the knowledge of eons of history and battle formations. Her mother has blessed her with this ability and its even been said that she could be smarter than the followers of Minerva, the Goddess of crafts and defensive warfare. Alexa has also proven to be capable of using her knowledge to overcome even the mightest and bravest of men. She used her intellect to ploy at Markus's arrogance. Weapons Being a Daughter of Bellona, Alexa is capable of using almost every kind of weapon known to man. This along with her advanced skills to master the weapons quickly also benifits her in combat and during training. Golden Spatha Alexa's favorite weapon is shown prodominent as her goto weapon of choice. It is a imperial gold blade nested on a golden gaurd and fasened by a golden grip. The blade is four feet long and shown mostly to be of equal weight in the hands of Alexa. She is often seen holding the sword at her side within a sheath and shown in combat using it a lot. Golden Eagle Alexa is at times seen carring this into battle whenever the Legion goes to war with another Legion or an army of shades and monsters. The Eagle has no use in combat other than displaying the might of the First Legion Fulminate. It at times can also discharge a navy blue electrical current of lightning that is often added into the ozone of Jupiter's lightning bolts. They often are used to scare off monsters and conqure a region within the Mountains. Golden Dagger Like Markus's Bronze Dagger, Alexa obtained this through out her time before discovering she was a demigod. She seems to rarely use it and claims her range of reach is best with a few feet of distance. This implies that Alexa although being more experienced with her battle skills and her battle style, she is not yet at the level that Markus is when it comes to imersing herself in combat. The Blade is composed of Imperial Gold and the small hilt is shown to be of a more metalic shine. She rarely uses this weapon is has not shown it to her fellow Legionaires. Trivia *Alexa means Defender, which could be interperated in her way of speak about the Gods in such a complimentary and kind manner as opposed to Markus who speaks with foul and disgrace at the Gods and their actions. *Although not being an Amazon, she is countlessly refered to as Amazonian by Markus Williams, he also refers her to as Child of Bellona, Daughter of Bellona and Roman Woman at other times during dialogue. *Alexa although being a woman, she is presented to be one of the very few women within the First Legion to hold authority in combat, battle and in leadership holding the Fourth Cohort as the Centurion. *Alexa was given a chance to enter the Twelfth Legion, it's unknown how or why she stumbled upon this offer but she kindly declined in search of the First Legion. *Alexa is of Italian Decendant. **Alexa can speak Italian. **Alexa can speak Spanish. *Alexa refuses to use her last name on occasion and would rather use her own skills in order to avoid it. *Alexa has the fatal flaw of extreme pride in her abilities. This is a flaw often asociated with inventers and the followers of Minerva (Athena). Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Bellona Category:Roman Demigods Category:Centurions